


Pub

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke comes for a visit and Hannah decides to take him to the pub, but when she runs into the girl who made her life hell things turn nasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pub

I lay down on the long benches in the Talbot, closing my eyes as Sophie laughed at me. I was beyond drunk, at the ready to sleep stage, and I was actually just ready to go home.

“What’re you doing?” She laughed, patting my head that was rested on her leg.

“I wanna go home.” I muttered, my eyes flickering over to where Luke was stood chatting to some girls in my year.

I wasn’t usually bothered by Luke talking to other girls; he was, after all, in a band. But there was something that was really grating me tonight.

For one, the girls he was talking to were not ones I would necessarily call friends and when we went out and they were there, we tended to keep our distance. However, tonight Alex and Saffron had spotted Luke from a mile off and had started a conversation with him as soon as I went off to the toilet. For two, he’d been stood over there for an hour. I was usually calm and cool about that kind of thing, but I was kind of sulking about how I wasn’t getting any of his attention. I wasn’t comfortable with the way Alex’s hand was settled on his arm and had been for the last half an hour. I knew Luke was probably oblivious to it being there, but it still pissed me off. She would over exaggerate her laughter if Luke spoke up, something he was probably confused about. Everytime she would address Luke, I found myself taking another shot of vodka.

I knew I wasn’t allowed to dictate who he could and couldn’t talk to, but me and Alex were not on the best of terms and I was not comfortable with the way she was blatantly flirting with my boyfriend.

I looked back up at Sophie and she sighed, stroking my hair to calm me.

“He won’t do anything, you know that right?” She smiled slightly and I nodded. I trusted Luke, I just didn’t trust the girl practically hanging off him.

“Why hasn’t he pushed her off him?” I asked miserably, sitting back and watching them closely.

“You know Luke, he’s probably oblivious to the attention.” She smirked. “I think you should go and mark your territory.” Although that was a good plan, all my energy had gone and I was kind of pissed off with Luke.

“Can you just go and ask him to come over here because we’re gonna head home?” I mumbled, resting my head on the table. This wasn’t how I envisaged our week together whilst he wasn’t on tour or in Australia. 

I kept my eye on them, Sophie not moving to interrupt saying it should be me. I wasn’t going to go and be possessive but when Alex’s hand travelled up and started rubbing his neck, I saw red. I stood up quickly,walking over with Sophie close behind. 

I didn’t even take note of the way Luke moved Alex’s hand away before I even started moving. 

But instead of causing a scene that would more likely get me kicked out of the bar than achieve anything, I shoved past her and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Hey.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me lightly. I attempted to smile back, but even I could tell it was a grimace. 

“Can we go home?” I asked, looking him in the eye. 

“Already?” Alex scoffed, smirking as I whipped around to glare at her.

“Fuck off.” I muttered, trying to pull Luke away, but when he stayed still, I sent him a glare.

“Have you guys met my girlfriend?” He smiled at Alex and I rolled my eyes. How fucking oblivious could he be? Despite this, he wrapped his arm around me in the way he always did when introducing me as his girlfriend. 

“Yeah we’re at school together. She’s never mentioned you before.” Alex smiled, stating something she thought would piss Luke off. It wouldn’t, he liked that I never bragged about our relationship. He would hate to think I was telling every single person I came across about us. It was one of the things he liked about me; I was private.

“Oh really? She’s never mentioned you either.” He smiled even wider and I had to remember I’d never mentioned her before to him, so he didn’t know quite how much I hated her.

“Yeah, we used to be really good friends before she ditched me. I didn’t even catch on to what was happening.” Alex pouted, looking sad and I was about to slap her when Sophie spoke up.

“That’s the biggest amount of bullshit I have ever heard.” She scoffed, pulling me away, not checking if Luke was following.

“I was gonna hit her, I swear. If she lays another finger on him…” I trailed off, too angry to speak. We found a space in the corner, my stomach sinking when I saw Luke was still chatting to the girls.

“I was gonna hit him to be honest. I mean how oblivious is that boy? Could he not feel the fucking tension?” Sophie replied, a small smirk playing on her lips.

“I just wanna go home, but I am not leaving him here.” I stated, leaning back against the wall and running my hands through my hair.

“She just has no fucking shame!” Sophie exclaimed and I turned to look at what she’d exploded at. Alex had returned to Luke’s side, running her hands through his hair. Luke looked incredibly uncomfortable and kept pushing her off but me and Sophie swapped places just to make sure. 

“Why won’t he just leave? He’s obviously uncomfortable.” She whispered to me and I knew the answer. 

“Luke’s just too fucking polite for his own good.” I replied, pulling my phone out to check for texts and Soph did the same, taking a snapchat before turning it back off.

Sophie’s mum slid into the space beside me, having come back in from outside. “Care to tell me why some girl is hanging off your boyfriend?” She asked, her eyebrows raised.

“He’s been over there for an hour mum, tried to get him to leave but he won’t.” Sophie explained, taking a sip of her drink. Jane turned to face me incredulously.

“And you’re letting this happen?” 

“I am so not in the mood to deal with Alex Greves right now. Besides, I trust Luke not to do anything.” I admitted. I clenched my fist as Alex’s hand moved slowly towards Luke’s arse, causing him to jump and move further away from her. I would’ve laughed had I been in a better mood; Luke jumped when my hands travelled down there, he was gonna hate having Alex’s hands all over him.

“Luke hates stopping people mid-conversation, it’s a manners thing. My guess is that they’ve just been talking at him and he won’t leave. He’s just too fucking polite.” I sighed, putting my head on the table.

I felt Jane move to get up beside me and I looked up to see her approach Luke. She tapped him on the shoulder and said something in his ear, pointing to me. I put my head back on the table, knowing it was useless, until I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t realise how much it was upsetting you.” He kissed my hair and I leaned into him, glancing over at Alex and her posse. They looked pissed.

“S’fine.” I muttered pulling away and sitting up. I hated to dictate who Luke could talk to and how long they talked for, it was a big part of his job and usually I didn’t have a problem with him talking to girls prettier than me, or spending hours socialising with fans. I didn’t want him to think this was gonna be an ongoing thing. It was just Alex.

“It’s not, you’re pissed.” He insisted and I sighed.

“I’m not angry at you Luke, I’m pissed at her. She saw you were taken and uncomfortable, yet she still insisted on hanging off you. I know she was doing it to piss me off and I hate that.” I admitted because she had succeeded. He frowned down at me.

“What happened between you two?” He asked hesitantly, concern in his eyes.

“She was my best friend for about a year before she ditched me, started to treat me like shit and was so nasty behind my back. She was the one person I trusted at the time and I was crushed that I wasn’t even good enough for my best friend. She’s the cause of all my insecurities.” Luke knew I was insecure, he wasn’t stupid, but I’d never told him the root of them all. 

“I’m so sorry Han, if I’d have known…” He looked so upset but also angry. 

“You didn’t know and that’s why I’m not pissed at you.” I assured him, tensing slightly as I saw the group of girls make their way towards us.

“I think this is our cue to leave.” Luke muttered standing up, noticing the way I’d tensed.

“I think we should actually stay.” Sophie smirked and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Sophie…”

“No seriously, be all over each other and Alex will be so jealous it’ll be so funny. Oh my god, please?” She was getting more excited about the idea.

Luke sat back down, a smirk also on his face. 

“No.” I insisted, but I was just met with two mischievous grins.

“No. I want to go home.” I pouted, giving up as the girls all sat down at our table, Alex seating herself next to Luke.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. “It’ll be fun, I like showing you off.” He chuckled at the scowl he got in return, kissing my forehead.

“Hey!” Georgia chirped up and I attempted to give her a smile. I didn’t mind her as much as everyone else; she was nice. I felt Luke’s arm tighten around me, he kissed my shoulder gently causing me to smile and Alex to frown.

Luke turned to me, a playful grin on his face. “So what shall we do tomorrow?”

“I dunno.” I muttered, refusing to take part in his and Sophie’s games. He nuzzled his face into my shoulder and I rolled my eyes. He was only this possessive if I got approached when out and about, or if someone was checking me out. 

“I think you should go to the zoo, like the wildlife park or something.” Sophie’s mum suggested. “It’d be really cute and romantic.”

Luke sat up, grinning at me. “I wanna go to the zoo!”

“Maybe babe.” I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him play with a few strands of my hair and I closed my eyes.

“You should go to the wildlife park, I work there on Sundays.” Alex suggested, causing me to open my eyes and catch her shooting me a dirty look.

“Or not.” I muttered, causing Luke to suppress a smile.

“What do you think Sophie?” Luke asked and I could see the cogs turning as she tried to think of something to piss Alex off.

“Aren’t your parents out tomorrow, Hannah? You could have the house all to yourselves.” She winked for extra effect and I tried really hard not to roll my eyes. But I couldn’t pass up this opportunity to annoy Alex.

“I think that would be a great way to use our time.” I smirked, pulling Luke’s face down to connect our lips. 

I was never one for PDA but the way Alex was smirking at the way I was acting pissed off made me determined to mark my territory.

“I’m just gonna head to the toilet, I’ll be back in a second.” He murmured in my ear and I smiled, nodding. He got up, making his way towards the back of the pub and I sighed contentedly, slouching back in my chair, a big grin playing on my lips.

“So how long have you been together?” Georgia asked, “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

Of course they didn’t, I never bragged about my relationship with Luke. It was private and only a few people knew we were together. His fans knew he had a girlfriend but they didn’t know who I was. He rarely posted pictures of us together and when he did he never mentioned my name or my twitter or anything. Although if people found me on twitter they wouldn’t get far, I’d put my account on private as soon as we got serious. I did the same on my instagram and I rarely posted pictures of me and Luke on Facebook. I liked keeping it to myself and so did he.

“We like to keep things private.” I shrugged. I didn’t know if they knew how successful Luke was and how big his band was, let alone if he was even in a band, but I wasn’t gonna bring it up if I could help it.

“To be honest, he doesn’t seem that interested to be honest. He spent most of your evening talking to us.” Flora mocked and I bit back a response.

“He’s just too polite to tell you to fuck off.” Sophie snapped.

“Well he was all over Alex.”

“No, Alex was making him uncomfortable. I’m surprised Hannah didn’t break her fucking fingers.” Sophie responded and I smiled at her.

“You can’t say that.” Alex scowled and I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah and you can’t feel up someone else’s boyfriend, yet you were more than happy to.” I retorted. “If I catch you making him feel that uncomfortable again I will not make your life worth living.”

The good thing about the history between myself and Alex was that I knew so much shit about her that I could break her in an instant. I could tear down everything she’d built up in the last 4 years. She only had to touch my boyfriend one more time and I would do without hesitation.

I saw Luke making his way back towards us but me and Sophie stood up and met him halfway.

“I wanna go.” I stated, not looking to see if he was following me as I stalked out the pub.

I walked straight to Sophie’s house, heading to the living room and lying down on her couch. Her sister had set out duvets on the sofa and I pulled it over me, curling up.

I felt the couch sink beside me and an arm wrap around my waist.

“Hey.” He whispered in my ear before kissing it. 

“Hey.” I smiled, turning to snuggle into him.

“Don’t get too comfortable there, I’ve gotta pee again.” He chuckled and I laughed.

“Shouldn’t have broken the seal.” I teased, pushing him off me.

“Love me!” He whined, nuzzling into my shoulder.

“I do.” I smiled at him, as he lent down to connect our lips together and it was nice, because for the first time that night it was because he was letting me know he loved me, not to get rid of unwanted attention. It was to prove to me that no-one would ever replace me and he was right there.

 

THE END


End file.
